staticshockfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon
Ebon, also known as Ivan Evans is the older brother of Adam Evans/Rubberband Man and the leader of the Meta-Breed and one of Static and Gear's arch enemies along with Hotstreak. Appearance In his shadow form, Ebon's body is a black human shadow in appearance as his eyes are white with no pupils and has short black hair which is tied in five braids almost being bald as his form is in purple hue and has hoop earrings in each sides of his ear. He wears only a gray vest and his pants and shoes are part of his shadow form. His human form is shown in the episode "Power Outage" (where he appears to look similar to his brother Adam/Rubberband Man). He still wears the gray vest from his shadow form, with a black under shirt, purple pants and black shoes. History He is the head of the group of Bang Babies which he dubs "The Metabreed" and operating out of an old abandoned Dakota subway system, including fellow members Shiv and Talon. Ebon is able to hide and become shadows, as well as transport others to locations he prefers. Ebon's always recruiting members to add to his crew. This is shown when he "persuaded an athlete named Derek who became an ionic energy being Ebon dubbed "D-Struct", who later rebelled against him and helped Static defeat him. Ebon has come head to head with several other Bang Babies over the course of his life. Besides his rivalry with Static and Gear, Ebon also doesn't get along too well with Madelyn or Hotstreak. He also recruits the "Night-Breed" led by Nightingale/Gale and her fellow Bang Babies who were sensitive to sunlight and forces them to stay in underground in order to do his bidding. He was forced to retreat by Static and Gear when the group finally rebelled against him. When Dr. Todd's Bang Baby cure was transforming them back into humans, Ebon staged a plan to get the last vial of Bang Baby gas and stage another "Big Bang'", one that would potentially create more Bang Babies than the first one. Ebon and Hotstreak fought over the final vial of gas and eventually became one giant bang baby known as "Ebon-Streak" who throws shadow and fires all over in Dakota's docks. With Static and Gear being the only two remaining Bang Babies, they were able to take down Ebon and Hotstreak but whether they're still lurking somewhere in Dakota's waters is unknown as it's one hand is showing in the waters knowing that they still survived from their being taken down. Powers and Abilities Ebon is a transmorph, a living shadow with the ability to control shadows at will. He can slide on walls, go through cracks, and become an inter-dimensional portal to teleport himself or others anywhere. Ebon can also shape shift his physical body, capable of shaping himself any way he wants, much like his brother, Rubberband Man. However, he has two weaknesses: being harmed like a normal person (though his powers usually let him recover) and intense light, which weakens him. Category:Bang Babies Category:Static Rogues Category:Characters Category:The Meta-Breed Category:Villains Category:Male bang babies Category:Category:meta-humanos